The present invention relates generally to an edible holographic element. More specifically, it relates to products and methods for conferring holographic images to confections and other food stuffs.
The appearance and decoration of confections and other food stuffs has been a long standing concern of the food industry, and in particular to producers of confections, candies and the like.
Since confections, candies, etc. are often intended for children, it is particularly desirable that they have some form of decoration which renders the particular food item more attractive and entertaining.
There have been a plethora of means for decorating food stuffs, including inscription, shaping, decorative coatings, coloring, etc., or combinations thereof. A major limitation of many such decorating processes, particularly those which require coloring, is the limitation of color pigments allowed under the food and drug acts. Moreover, various colorings and inks used in decorative processes are often dull in appearance and smear easily which detracts from the appearence of the particular food item.